The invention relates to methods of detecting nucleic acids, whether natural or synthetic, and whether modified or unmodified. The invention also relates to materials for detecting nucleic acids and methods of making those materials. The invention further relates to methods of nanofabrication. Finally, the invention relates to methods of separating a selected nucleic acid from other nucleic acids.
The development of methods for detecting and sequencing nucleic acids is critical to the diagnosis of genetic, bacterial, and viral diseases. See Mansfield, E. S. et al. Molecular and Cellular Probes, 9, 145-156 (1995). At present, there are a variety of methods used for detecting specific nucleic acid sequences. Id. However, these methods are complicated, time-consuming and/or require the use of specialized and expensive equipment. A simple, fast method of detecting nucleic acids which does not require the use of such equipment would clearly be desirable.
A variety of methods have been developed for assembling metal and semiconductor colloids into nanomaterials. These methods have focused on the use of covalent linker molecules that possess functionalities at opposing ends with chemical affinities for the colloids of interest. One of the most successful approaches to date, Brust et al., Adv. Mater., 7, 795-797 (1995), involves the use of gold colloids and well-established thiol adsorption chemistry, Bain and Whitesides, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 28, 506-512 (1989) and Dubois and Nuzzo, Annu. Rev. Phys. Chem., 43, 437-464 (1992). In this approach, linear alkanedithiols are used as the particle linker molecules. The thiol groups at each end of the linker molecule covalently attach themselves to the colloidal particles to form aggregate structures. The drawbacks of this method are that the process is difficult to control and the assemblies are formed irreversibly. Methods for systematically controlling the assembly process are needed if the materials properties of these structures are to be exploited fully.
The potential utility of DNA for the preparation of biomaterials and in nanofabrication methods has been recognized. In this work, researchers have focused on using the sequence-specific molecular recognition properties of oligonucleotides to design impressive structures with well-defined geometric shapes and sizes. Shekhtman et al., New J. Chem., 17, 757-763 (1993); Shaw and Wang, Science, 260, 533-536 (1993); Chen et al., J. Am Chem. Soc., 111, 6402-6407 (1989); Chen and Seeman, Nature, 350, 631-633 (1991); Smith and Feigon, Nature, 356, 164-168 (1992); Wang et al., Biochem., 32, 1899-1904 (1993); Chen et al., Biochem., 33, 13540-13546 (1994); Marsh et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 23, 696-700 (1995); Mirkin, Annu. Review Biophys. Biomol. Struct., 23, 541-576 (1994); Wells, J. Biol. Chem., 263, 1095-1098 (1988); Wang et al., Biochem., 30, 5667-5674 (1991). However, the theory of producing DNA structures is well ahead of experimental confirmation. Seeman et al., New J. Chem., 17, 739-755 (1993).
The invention provides methods of detecting nucleic acids. In one embodiment, the method comprises contacting a nucleic acid with a type of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto (nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates). The nucleic acid has at least two portions, and the oligonucleotides on each nanoparticle have a sequence complementary to the sequences of at least two portions of the nucleic acid. The contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles with the nucleic acid. The hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles with the nucleic acid results in a detectable change.
In another embodiment, the method comprises contacting a nucleic acid with at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides on the first type of nanoparticles have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid. The oligonucleotides on the second type of nanoparticles have a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid. The contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles with the nucleic acid, and a detectable change brought about by this hybridization is observed.
In a further embodiment, the method comprises providing a substrate having a first type of nanoparticles attached thereto. The first type of nanoparticles has oligonucleotides attached thereto, and the oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid. The substrate is contacted with the nucleic acid under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles with the nucleic acid. Then, a second type of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto is provided. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to one or more other portions of the sequence of the nucleic acid, and the nucleic acid bound to the substrate is contacted with the second type of nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the second type of nanoparticles with the nucleic acid. A detectable change may be observable at this point. The method may further comprise providing a binding oligonucleotide having a selected sequence having at least two portions, the first portion being complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of the oligonucleotides on the second type of nanoparticles. The binding oligonucleotide is contacted with the second type of nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates bound to the substrate under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the binding oligonucleotide to the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles. Then, a third type of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of the binding oligonucleotide, is contacted with the binding oligonucleotide bound to the substrate under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the binding oligonucleotide to the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles. Finally, the detectable change produced by these hybridizations is observed.
In yet another embodiment, the method comprises contacting a nucleic acid with a substrate having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid. The contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the substrate with the nucleic acid. Then, the nucleic acid bound to the substrate is contacted with a first type of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid. The contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles with the nucleic acid. Next, the first type of nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates bound to the substrate is contacted with a second type of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides on the second type of nanoparticles having a sequence complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of the oligonucleotides on the first type of nanoparticles, the contacting taking place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the first and second types of nanoparticles. Finally, a detectable change produced by these hybridizations is observed.
In another embodiment, the method comprises contacting a nucleic acid with a substrate having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid. The contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the substrate with the nucleic acid. Then, the nucleic acid bound to the substrate is contacted with liposomes having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to a portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid. This contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the liposomes with the nucleic acid. Next, the liposome-oligonucleotide conjugates bound to the substrate are contacted with a first type of nanoparticles having at least a first type of oligonucleotides attached thereto. The first type of oligonucleotides have a hydrophobic group attached to the end not attached to the nanoparticles, and the contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow attachment of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles to the liposomes as a result of hydrophobic interactions. A detectable change may be observable at this point. The method may further comprise contacting the first type of nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates bound to the liposomes with a second type of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The first type of nanoparticles have a second type of oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of the oligonucleotides on the second type of nanoparticles, and the oligonucleotides on the second type of nanoparticles having a sequence complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of the second type of oligonucleotides on the first type of nanoparticles. The contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the first and second types of nanoparticles. Then, a detectable change is observed.
In another embodiment, the method comprises contacting a nucleic acid to be detected with a substrate having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of said nucleic acid, the contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the substrate with said nucleic acid. Next, said nucleic acid bound to the substrate is contacted with a type of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of said nucleic acid. The contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles with said nucleic acid. Then, the substrate is contacted with silver stain to produce a detectable change, and the detectable change is observed.
In yet another embodiment, the method comprises providing a substrate having a first type of nanoparticles attached thereto. The nanoparticles have oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid to be detected. Then, the nucleic acid is contacted with the nanoparticles attached to the substrate under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles with said nucleic acid. Next, an aggregate probe comprising at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto is provided. The nanoparticles of the aggregate probe are bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of some of the oligonucleotides attached to them. At least one of the types of nanoparticles of the aggregate probe have oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of said nucleic acid. Finally, said nucleic acid bound to the substrate is contacted with the aggregate probe under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the aggregate probe with said nucleic acid, and a detectable change is observed.
In a further embodiment, the method comprises providing a substrate having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid to be detected. An aggregate probe comprising at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto is provided. The nanoparticles of the aggregate probe are bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of some of the oligonucleotides attached to them. At least one of the types of nanoparticles of the aggregate probe have oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of said nucleic acid. The nucleic acid, the substrate and the aggregate probe are contacted under conditions effective to allow hybridization of said nucleic acid with the oligonucleotides on the aggregate probe and with the oligonucleotides on the substrate, and a detectable change is observed.
In a further embodiment, the method comprises providing a substrate having oligonucleotides attached thereto. An aggregate probe comprising at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto is provided. The nanoparticles of the aggregate probe are bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of some of the oligonucleotides attached to them. At least one of the types of nanoparticles of the aggregate probe have oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid to be detected. A type of nanoparticles having at least two types of oligonucleotides attached thereto is provided. The first type of oligonucleotides has a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of said nucleic acid, and the second type of oligonucleotides has a sequence complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of the oligonucleotides attached to the substrate. The nucleic acid, the aggregate probe, the nanoparticles and the substrate are contacted under conditions effective to allow hybridization of said nucleic acid with the oligonucleotides on the aggregate probe and on the nanoparticles and hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles with the oligonucleotides on the substrate, and a detectable change is observed.
In another embodiment, the method comprises contacting a nucleic acid to be detected with a substrate having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of said nucleic acid. The contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the substrate with said nucleic acid. The nucleic acid bound to the substrate is contacted with liposomes having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to a portion of the sequence of said nucleic acid. The contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the liposomes with said nucleic acid. An aggregate probe comprising at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto is provided. The nanoparticles of the aggregate probe are bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of some of the oligonucleotides attached to them, at least one of the types of nanoparticles of the aggregate probe having oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a hydrophobic group attached to the end not attached to the nanoparticles. The liposomes bound to the substrate are contacted with the aggregate probe under conditions effective to allow attachment of the oligonucleotides on the aggregate probe to the liposomes as a result of hydrophobic interactions, and a detectable change is observed.
In yet another embodiment, the method comprises providing a substrate having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid to be detected. A core probe comprising at least two types of nanoparticles is provided. Each type of nanoparticles has oligonucleotides attached thereto which are complementary to the oligonucleotides on at least one of the other types of nanoparticles. The nanoparticles of the aggregate probe are bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of the oligonucleotides attached to them. Next, a type of nanoparticles having two types of oligonucleotides attached thereto is provided. The first type of oligonucleotides has a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of said nucleic acid, and the second type of oligonucleotides has a sequence complementary to a portion of the sequence of the oligonucleotides attached to at least one of the types of nanoparticles of the core probe. The nucleic acid, the nanoparticles, the substrate and the core probe are contacted under conditions effective to allow hybridization of said nucleic acid with the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles and with the oligonucleotides on the substrate and to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles with the oligonucleotides on the core probe, and a detectable change is observed.
Another embodiment of the method comprises providing a substrate having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid to be detected. A core probe comprising at least two types of nanoparticles is provided. Each type of nanoparticles has oligonucleotides attached thereto which are complementary to the oligonucleotides on at least one other type of nanoparticles. The nanoparticles of the aggregate probe are bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of the oligonucleotides attached to them. A type of linking oligonucleotides comprising a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of said nucleic acid and a sequence complementary to a portion of the sequence of the oligonucleotides attached to at least one of the types of nanoparticles of the core probe is provided. The nucleic acid, the linking oligonucleotides, the substrate and the core probe are contacted under conditions effective to allow hybridization of said nucleic acid with the linking oligonucleotides and with the oligonucleotides on the substrate and to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the linking oligonucleotides with the oligonucleotides on the core probe, and a detectable change is observed.
In yet another embodiment, the method comprises providing nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto and providing one or more types of binding oligonucleotides. Each of the binding oligonucleotides has two portions. The sequence of one portion is complementary to the sequence of one of the portions of the nucleic acid, and the sequence of the other portion is complementary to the sequence of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles. The nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates and the binding oligonucleotides are contacted under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles with the binding oligonucleotides. The nucleic acid and the binding oligonucleotides are contacted under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the binding oligonucleotides with the nucleic acid. Then, a detectable change is observed. The nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates may be contacted with the binding oligonucleotides prior to being contacted with the nucleic acid, or all three may be contacted simultaneously.
In another embodiment, the method comprises contacting a nucleic acid with at least two types of particles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides on the first type of particles have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid and have energy donor molecules on the ends not attached to the particles. The oligonucleotides on the second type of particles have a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid and have energy acceptor molecules on the ends not attached to the particles. The contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the particles with the nucleic acid, and a detectable change brought about by this hybridization is observed. The energy donor and acceptor molecules may be fluorescent molecules.
In a further embodiment, the method comprises providing a type of microspheres having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid and are labeled with a fluorescent molecule. A type of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto and which produce a detectable change is also provided. These oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid. The nucleic acid is contacted with the microspheres and the nanoparticles under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the latex microspheres and on the nanoparticles with the nucleic acid. Then, changes in fluorescence, another detectable change, or both are observed.
In another embodiment, the method comprises providing a first type of metallic or semiconductor nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid and are labeled with a fluorescent molecule. A second type of metallic or semiconductor nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto is also provided. These oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid and are also labeled with a fluorescent molecule. The nucleic acid is contacted with the two types of nanoparticles under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the two types of nanoparticles with the nucleic acid. Then, changes in fluorescence are observed.
In a further embodiment, the method comprises providing a type of particle having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides have a first portion and a second portion, both portions being complementary to portions of the sequence of the nucleic acid. A type of probe oligonucleotides comprising a first portion and a second portion is also provided. The first portion has a sequence complementary to the first portion of the oligonucleotides attached to the particles, and both portions are complementary to portions of the sequence of the nucleic acid. The probe oligonucleotides are also labeled with a reporter molecule at one end. Then, the particles and the probe oligonucleotides are contacted under conditions effective to allow for hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the particles with the probe oligonucleotides to produce a satellite probe. Then, the satellite probe is contacted with the nucleic acid under conditions effective to provide for hybridization of the nucleic acid with the probe oligonucleotides. The particles are removed and the reporter molecule detected.
In yet another embodiment of the method of the invention, a nucleic acid is detected by contacting the nucleic acid with a substrate having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid. The oligonucleotides are located between a pair of electrodes located on the substrate. The contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the substrate with the nucleic acid. Then, the nucleic acid bound to the substrate, is contacted with a type of nanoparticles. The nanoparticles are made of a material which can conduct electricity. The nanoparticles will have one or more types of oligonucleotides attached to them, at least one of the types of oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid. The contacting takes place under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles with the nucleic acid. If the nucleic acid is present, a change in conductivity can be detected. In a preferred embodiment, the substrate will have a plurality of pairs of electrodes located on it in an array to allow for the detection of multiple portions of a single nucleic acid, the detection of multiple different nucleic acids, or both. Each of the pairs of electrodes in the array will have a type of oligonucleotides attached to the substrate between the two electrodes.
The invention further provides a method of detecting a nucleic acid wherein the method is performed on a substrate. The method comprises detecting the presence, quantity or both, of the nucleic acid with an optical scanner.
The invention further provides kits for detecting nucleic acids. In one embodiment, the kit comprises at least one container, the container holding at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides on the first type of nanoparticles have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid. The oligonucleotides on the second type of nanoparticles have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of the nucleic acid.
Alternatively, the kit may comprise at least two containers. The first container holds nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid. The second container holds nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of the nucleic acid.
In a further embodiment, the kit comprises at least one container. The container holds metallic or semiconductor nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to portion of a nucleic acid and have fluorescent molecules attached to the ends of the oligonucleotides not attached to the nanoparticles.
In yet another embodiment, the kit comprises a substrate, the substrate having attached thereto nanoparticles, the nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid. The kit also includes a first container holding nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of the nucleic acid. The kit further includes a second container holding a binding oligonucleotide having a selected sequence having at least two portions, the first portion being complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles in the first container. The kit also includes a third container holding nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of the binding oligonucleotide.
In another embodiment, the kit comprises a substrate having oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid, a first container holding nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of the nucleic acid, and a second container holding nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to at least a portion of the oligonucleotides attached to the nanoparticles in the first container.
In yet another embodiment, the kit comprises a substrate, a first container holding nanoparticles, a second container holding a first type of oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid, a third container holding a second type of oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of the nucleic acid, and a fourth container holding a third type of oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of the second type of oligonucleotides.
In a further embodiment, the kit comprises a substrate having oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid. The kit also includes a first container holding liposomes having oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of the nucleic acid and a second container holding nanoparticles having at least a first type of oligonucleotides attached thereto, the first type of oligonucleotides having a hydrophobic group attached to the end not attached to the nanoparticles so that the nanoparticles can be attached to the liposomes by hydrophobic interactions. The kit may further comprise a third container holding a second type of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides having a sequence complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of a second type of oligonucleotides attached to the first type of nanoparticles. The second type of oligonucleotides attached to the first type of nanoparticles have a sequence complementary to the sequence of the oligonucleotides on the second type of nanoparticles.
In another embodiment, the kit comprises a substrate having nanoparticles attached to it. The nanoparticles have oligonucleotides attached to them which have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid. The kit also includes a first container holding an aggregate probe. The aggregated probe comprises at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached to them. The nanoparticles of the aggregate probe are bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of some of the oligonucleotides attached to each of them. At least one of the types of nanoparticles of the aggregate probe has oligonucleotides attached to it which have a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid.
In yet another embodiment, the kit comprises a substrate having oligonucleotides attached to it. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid. The kit further includes a first container holding an aggregate probe. The aggregate probe comprises at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached to them. The nanoparticles of the aggregate probe are bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of some of the oligonucleotides attached to each of them. At least one of the types of nanoparticles of the aggregate probe has oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid.
In an additional embodiment, the kit comprises a substrate having oligonucleotides attached to it and a first container holding an aggregate probe. The aggregate probe comprises at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached to them. The nanoparticles of the aggregate probe are bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of some of the oligonucleotides attached to each of them. At least one of the types of nanoparticles of the aggregate probe has oligonucleotides attached to it which have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid. The kit also includes a second container holding nanoparticles. The nanoparticles have at least two types of oligonucleotides attached to them. The first type of oligonucleotides has a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid. The second type of oligonucleotides has a sequence complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of the oligonucleotides attached to the substrate.
In another embodiment, the kit comprises a substrate which has oligonucleotides attached to it. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid. The kit also comprises a first container holding liposomes having oligonucleotides attached to them. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of the nucleic acid. The kit further includes a second container holding an aggregate probe comprising at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached to them. The nanoparticles of the aggregate probe are bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of some of the oligonucleotides attached to each of them. At least one of the types of nanoparticles of the aggregate probe has oligonucleotides attached to it which have a hydrophobic groups attached to the ends not attached to the nanoparticles.
In a further embodiment, the kit may comprise a first container holding nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The kit also includes one or more additional containers, each container holding a binding oligonucleotide. Each binding oligonucleotide has a first portion which has a sequence complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles and a second portion which has a sequence complementary to the sequence of a portion of a nucleic acid to be detected. The sequences of the second portions of the binding oligonucleotides may be different as long as each sequence is complementary to a portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid to be detected.
In another embodiment, the kit comprises a container holding one type of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto and one or more types of binding oligonucleotides. Each of the types of binding oligonucleotides has a sequence comprising at least two portions. The first portion is complementary to the sequence of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles, whereby the binding oligonucleotides are hybridized to the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles in the container(s). The second portion is complementary to the sequence of a portion of the nucleic acid.
In another embodiment, kits may comprise one or two containers holding two types of particles. The first type of particles having oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid. The oligonucleotides are labeled with an energy donor on the ends not attached to the particles. The second type of particles having oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of a nucleic acid. The oligonucleotides are labeled with an energy acceptor on the ends not attached to the particles. The energy donors and acceptors may be fluorescent molecules.
In a further embodiment, the kit comprises a first container holding nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The kit also includes one or more additional containers, each container holding binding oligonucleotides. Each binding oligonucleotide has a first portion which has a sequence complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles and a second portion which has a sequence complementary to the sequence of a portion of a nucleic acid to be detected. The sequences of the second portions of the binding oligonucleotides may be different as long as each sequence is complementary to a portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid to be detected.
In yet another embodiment, the kit comprises a container holding one type of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto and one or more types of binding oligonucleotides. Each of the types of binding oligonucleotides has a sequence comprising at least two portions. The first portion is complementary to the sequence of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles, whereby the binding oligonucleotides are hybridized to the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles in the container(s). The second portion is complementary to the sequence of a portion of the nucleic acid.
In another alternative embodiment, the kit comprises at least three containers. The first container holds nanoparticles. The second container holds a first oligonucleotide having a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid. The third container holds a second oligonucleotide having a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of the nucleic acid. The kit may further comprise a fourth container holding a binding oligonucleotide having a selected sequence having at least two portions, the first portion being complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of the second oligonucleotide, and a fifth container holding an oligonucleotide having a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of the binding oligonucleotide.
In another embodiment, the kit comprises one or two containers, the container(s) holding two types of particles. The first type of particles having oligonucleotides attached thereto that have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid and have energy donor molecules attached to the ends not attached to the nanoparticles. The second type of particles having oligonucleotides attached thereto that have a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid and have energy acceptor molecules attached to the ends not attached to the nanoparticles. The energy donors and acceptors may be fluorescent molecules.
In a further embodiment, the kit comprises a first container holding a type of microspheres having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid and are labeled with a fluorescent molecule. The kit also comprises a second container holding a type of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of the nucleic acid.
In another embodiment, the kit comprises a first container holding a first type of metallic or semiconductor nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid and are labeled with a fluorescent molecule. The kit also comprises a second container holding a second type of metallic or semiconductor nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. These oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a second portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid and are labeled with a fluorescent molecule.
In another embodiment, the kit comprises a container holding an aggregate probe. The aggregate probe comprises at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached to them. The nanoparticles of the aggregate probe are bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of some of the oligonucleotides attached to each of them. At least one of the types of nanoparticles of the aggregate probe has oligonucleotides attached to it which have a sequence complementary to a portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid.
In an additional embodiment, the kit comprises a container holding an aggregate probe. The aggregate probe comprises at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached to them. The nanoparticles of the aggregate probe are bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of some of the oligonucleotides attached to each of them. At least one of the types of nanoparticles of the aggregate probe has oligonucleotides attached to it which have a hydrophobic group attached to the end not attached to the nanoparticles.
In a further embodiment, the kit comprises a container holding a satellite probe. The satellite probe comprises a particle having attached thereto oligonucleotides. The oligonucleotides have a first portion and a second portion, both portions having sequences complementary to portions of the sequence of a nucleic acid. The satellite probe also comprises probe oligonucleotides hybridized to the oligonucleotides attached to the nanoparticles. The probe oligonucleotides have a first portion and a second portion. The first portion has a sequence complementary to the sequence of the first portion of the oligonucleotides attached to the particles, and both portions have sequences complementary to portions of the sequence of the nucleic acid. The probe oligonucleotides also have a reporter molecule attached to one end.
In another embodiment, the kit comprising a container holding a core probe, the core probe comprising at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the nanoparticles of the core probe being bound to each other as a result of the hybridization of some of the oligonucleotides attached to them.
In yet another embodiment, the kit comprises a substrate having attached to it at least one pair of electrodes with oligonucleotides attached to the substrate between the electrodes. The oligonucleotides have a sequence complementary to a first portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid to be detected.
The invention also provides the satellite probe, an aggregate probe and a core probe.
The invention further provides a substrate having nanoparticles attached thereto. The nanoparticles may have oligonucleotides attached thereto which have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid.
The invention also provides a metallic or semiconductor nanoparticle having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides are labeled with fluorescent molecules at the ends not attached to the nanoparticle.
The invention further provides a method of nanofabrication. The method comprises providing at least one type of linking oligonucleotide having a selected sequence, the sequence of each type of linking oligonucleotide having at least two portions. The method further comprises providing one or more types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides on each type of nanoparticles having a sequence complementary to a portion of the sequence of a linking oligonucleotide. The linking oligonucleotides and nanoparticles are contacted under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles to the linking oligonucleotides so that a desired nanomaterials or nanostructure is formed.
The invention provides another method of nanofabrication. This method comprises providing at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides on the first type of nanoparticles have a sequence complementary to that of the oligonucleotides on the second type of nanoparticles. The oligonucleotides on the second type of nanoparticles have a sequence complementary to that of the oligonucleotides on the first type of nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates. The first and second types of nanoparticles are contacted under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles to each other so that a desired nanomaterials or nanostructure is formed.
The invention further provides nanomaterials or nanostructures composed of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the nanoparticles being held together by oligonucleotide connectors.
The invention also provides a composition comprising at least two types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides on the first type of nanoparticles have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a first portion of a nucleic acid or a linking oligonucleotide. The oligonucleotides on the second type of nanoparticles have a sequence complementary to the sequence of a second portion of the nucleic acid or linking oligonucleotide.
The invention further provides an assembly of containers comprising a first container holding nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto, and a second container holding nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto. The oligonucleotides attached to the nanoparticles in the first container have a sequence complementary to that of the oligonucleotides attached to the nanoparticles in the second container. The oligonucleotides attached to the nanoparticles in the second container have a sequence complementary to that of the oligonucleotides attached to the nanoparticles in the first container.
The invention also provides a nanoparticle having a plurality of different oligonucleotides attached to it.
The invention further provides a method of separating a selected nucleic acid having at least two portions from other nucleic acids. The method comprises providing one or more types of nanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached thereto, the oligonucleotides on each of the types of nanoparticles having a sequence complementary to the sequence of one of the portions of the selected nucleic acid. The selected nucleic acid and other nucleic acids are contacted with the nanoparticles under conditions effective to allow hybridization of the oligonucleotides on the nanoparticles with the selected nucleic acid so that the nanoparticles hybridized to the selected nucleic acid aggregate and precipitate.
In addition, the invention provides methods of making unique nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates. The first such method comprises binding oligonucleotides to charged nanoparticles to produce stable nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates. To do so, oligonucleotides having covalently bound thereto a moiety comprising a functional group which can bind to the nanoparticles are contacted with the nanoparticles in water for a time sufficient to allow at least some of the oligonucleotides to bind to the nanoparticles by means of the functional groups. Next, at least one salt is added to the water to form a salt solution. The ionic strength of the salt solution must be sufficient to overcome at least partially the electrostatic repulsion of the oligonucleotides from each other and, either the electrostatic attraction of the negatively-charged oligonucleotides for positively-charged nanoparticles, or the electrostatic repulsion of the negatively-charged oligonucleotides from negatively-charged nanoparticles. After adding the salt, the oligonucleotides and nanoparticles are incubated in the salt solution for an additional period of time sufficient to allow sufficient additional oligonucleotides to bind to the nanoparticles to produce the stable nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates. The invention also includes the stable nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates, methods of using the conjugates to detect and separate nucleic acids, kits comprising the conjugates, methods of nanofabrication using the conjugates, and nanomaterials and nanostructures comprising the conjugates.
The invention provides another method of binding oligonucleotides to nanoparticles to produce nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates. The method comprises providing oligonucleotides, the oligonucleotides comprising a type of recognition oligonucleotides and a type of diluent oligonucleotides. The oligonucleotides and the nanoparticles are contacted under conditions effective to allow at least some of each of the types of oligonucleotides to bind to the nanoparticles to produce the conjugates. The invention also includes the nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates produced by this method, methods of using the conjugates to detect and separate nucleic acids, kits comprising the conjugates, methods of nanofabrication using the conjugates, and nanomaterials and nanostructures comprising the conjugates. xe2x80x9cRecognition oligonucleotidesxe2x80x9d are oligonucleotides which comprise a sequence complementary to at least a portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid or oligonucleotide target. xe2x80x9cDiluent oligonucleotidesxe2x80x9d may have any sequence which does not interfere with the ability of the recognition oligonucleotides to be bound to the nanoparticles or to bind to their targets.
The invention provides yet another method of binding oligonucleotides to nanoparticles to produce nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates. The method comprises providing oligonucleotides, the oligonucleotides comprising at least one type of recognition oligonucleotides. The recognition oligonucleotides comprise a recognition portion and a spacer portion. The recognition portion of the recognition oligonucleotides has a sequence complementary to at least one portion of the sequence of a nucleic acid or oligonucleotide target. The spacer portion of the recognition oligonucleotide is designed so that it can bind to the nanoparticles. As a result of the binding of the spacer portion of the recognition oligonucleotide to the nanoparticles, the recognition portion is spaced away from the surface of the nanoparticles and is more accessible for hybridization with its target. To make the conjugates, the oligonucleotides, including the recognition oligonucleotides, and the nanoparticles are contacted under conditions effective allow at least some off the recognition oligonucleotides to bind to the nanoparticles. The invention also includes the nanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugates produced by this method, methods of using the conjugates to detect and separate nucleic acids, kits comprising the conjugates, methods of nanofabrication using the conjugates, and nanomaterials and nanostructures comprising the conjugates.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9ctype of oligonucleotidesxe2x80x9d refers to a plurality of oligonucleotide molecules having the same sequence. A xe2x80x9ctype ofxe2x80x9d nanoparticles, conjugates, particles, latex microspheres, etc. having oligonucleotides attached thereto refers to a plurality of that item having the same type(s) of oligonucleotides attached to them. xe2x80x9cNanoparticles having oligonucleotides attached theretoxe2x80x9d are also sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cnanoparticle-oligonucleotide conjugatesxe2x80x9d or, in the case of the detection methods of the invention, xe2x80x9cnanoparticle-oligonucleotide probes,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cnanoparticle probes,xe2x80x9d or just xe2x80x9cprobes.xe2x80x9d